1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training equipment, and more particularly to a full swing training apparatus for golf.
2. Description of Related Arts
Golf swing is a basic and critical skill in golf. The precise form of swing will directly affect the trajectory of a golf ball and hence the result. Golf player will have a feeling that as long as the posture is correct, the result will not be too bad. Since a player at the beginning stage lacks a fixed form of proper swing action, in addition to other factors in this sports, the form of swing action will be altered easily. Accordingly, how to stabilize a form of proper swing action is a critical factor which directly affects the result in golf playing.
The action of swing looks simple but in fact includes many posture rules which must be followed. If any parts of the body does not follow the correct posture, not only the strength of batting is affected, but also the driving direction of the ball will be substantially deviated from the expected route. In the past, the inventor of golf training device has the view that: a standard swing action requires a co-planar alignment of trajectory of the clubhead throughout the whole process, which includes address setup, backswing, downswing, batting, delivering and stopping action, that is the swing plane. An ideal swing plane should be a plan formed by a line from the right shoulder (or left shoulder) of the player to the batting point and a target line. Accordingly, the trajectory of golf training devices in the conventional arts are all have a co-planar design for the trajectory track. For example, the Chinese utility model patent application number 200320100226.6, publication date Dec. 22, 2014, disclosed a golf swing practice device which includes a base frame; a curved track unit provided on the base frame; wherein a user location is defined at a rear position of the curved track unit for the trainee to stand and perform a swing action; wherein the trajectory of the curved track unit is positioned on the same plane; in addition, the Chinese utility model patent application 03277246.7, publication date Sep. 8, 2004, disclosed a swing practice device which includes a curved track unit defining a track plane and a length of the track plane is based on the maximum swing width of a club end of a golf club during a golf swing, and a position base for position the curved track unit under a preset angle condition for use, wherein the position base is provided at a bottom of the curved track unit, and according to the pictorial illustration, the curved track unit is positioned within one plane; in addition, an inventive patent application number 200680056595.6, publication date Dec. 9, 2009, disclosed a type of inflatable golf swing training device which includes an inflatable trajectory track unit, an adjustment support, wherein the inflatable trajectory track unit has an arc of trajectory which is a track for swing action, and is constructed by sealed capsule enclosure made by flexible hollow materials, and according to the pictorial illustration, the track unit is positioned within one plane.
Based on the photos captured by a high-speed photographical shooting of all golf swing of all professional golf player, a front view of the trajectory track shows that the arc center of a backswing and the arc center of a downswing are not positioned at the same point, a side view shows that the corresponding plane for the backswing and for the downswing are not at the same plane, while individual backswing and downswing are also not at the same plane, which are depicted in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of the drawings FIG. 1 is captured behind the trajectory path and illustrates the backswing and downswing to batting action of a player in which the numerical reference 100 refers to the trajectory path of a backswing and a downswing, and 101 refers to the player. FIG. 2 is captured at a higher position of vertical swing plane in which the numerical reference 103 refers to the the trajectory path of a backswing and a downswing, 102 refers to the actual position of left shoulder of the player. Based on the trajectory paths 100, 103 for backswing and downswing action in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the swing plane for backswing and for downswing are not co-planar in alignment. Accordingly, the existing golf training devices which provides a co-planar trajectory track for training fail to provide a fully simulated trajectory path. Thus, beginners who use the existing golf training devices cannot practice and form a proper swing action and cannot play well.